the New Marauders
by underworld asp
Summary: Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, and Fredrich Lestrange. Hogwarts has a new brand of Marauders. What will they do? And what happens to them along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not and never will own Harry Potter. **

….Hogwarts express….

Four first years were seated in a compartment near the end of the train, and each was engaged in conversation: Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, and Perseus Lestrange.

"So what house do you want to be in Perseus?" Rose Weasley asked.

"Anywhere but Slytherin" Fredrich said sitting up straighter

"Why not mate?" Albus asked.

"All my family was in Slytherin, I do not want to be just another traditional in my family" Fredrich said.

"No you won't, what am I then? A peacock?" Scorpius asked looking at Fredrich rather shocked. "I'm just kidding cousin, I don't want to be there either, where ever that hat lands me, I am all good. I know my parents won't mind."

"I don't think we got your last name," Rose said before Fredrich could react. "I know you guys know ours but we didn't catch yours."

"I am Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy. This is my cousin Fredrich Lestrange." Scorpius said pointing from himself to Fredrich. Rose and Albus looked at the pair and then at each other, sharing a thought, the names sounded familiar, especially Malfoy's, but Lestrange sounded famiuliar too, but neither knew why.

"Oh…. Nice to meet you two," Albus said, his hand was held out for the two cousins to shake. Fredrich shook the hand first, followed by Scorpius.

At that moment a friendship was formed between Potter, Weasley, Malfoy, and Lestrange.

.…Hogwarts sorting….

"Lestrange, Perseus." Professor Longbottom said, and as he said it, his eyes widened as a flashback of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange along with Barty Crouch JR tormenting his parents to the brink of insanity. The other students murmured as Fredrich looked at his cousin, then to Albus and Rose. His confidence felt low, but Fredrich was good at hiding his emotions, especially from his mother and father. He walked up the steps, and as he got near the hat, Fredrich felt nervous about what house he will be in from here on out. Will he be accepted? Will he not be accepted? Those thoughts swarmed his head. Fredrich took a seat, and the hat was placed upon his head. Immediately Fredrich could hear the hat talk.

"Aw a Lestrange, it has been more than thirty years since I read the mind of a Lestrange " the sorting hat said, "hmmmm cunning, brave, and courageous, your best to be in…. GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat said, and Professor Longbottom looked at the sorting hat. The crowd went silent, many Slytherins were shocked and looked at the young Lestrange, until a few clapping sounds came from the first years as Albus, Rose, and Scorpius. Fredrich stood and he walked over to the Gryffindor table and he sat near the end, nearly all the Gryffindor's looked at him. Professor Longbottom continued with the list.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." Professor Longbottom said. More silence came from the crowd, Scorpius saw Rose and Albus nod at him, as he walked to the stool. He sat at the stool, as he saw every eye from Slytherin look at him as the Professor put the hat over Scorpius's head.

"Hmmm difficulty," the sorting hat said into Scorpius's ear. "Split between two houses, Slytherin and Gryffindor, but where to place…. I know where you belong… GRYFFINDOR!"

More silence filled the hall, as Scorpius walked to the Gryffindor table. Only three claps were heard.

"Potter, Albus" Longbottom said, as excitement filled the Gryffindor table.

"Go Al," came a voice by James Potter, and a few whoops came from the Weasley and Potter clan.

"Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagall "take a seat, and if I hear any more noise, I will take away fifteen points each from you."

Professor Longbottom put the hat over Albus's head.

"Aw another Potter" the hat said, "I see bravery and loyalty in your head and you strive to be yourself, you will be best in… GRYFFINDOR!" a cheer and clapping from the Gryffindor table as Albus made his way to the table and Albus took a seat next to Fredrich and across from Scorpius.

A few more names called until the professpr called "Weasley, Rose."

The Gryffindor table became silent as Rose sat on the stool, and the sorting hat covered her eyes. "Another Weasley? My my how many Weasley's have I sorted in my time? If I was to start counting now, you would be a seventh year by the time I'm done my dear. Very smart but brave just like your mother… you will be best in… Ravenclaw!" Rose stood up and she walked to the cheering Ravenclaw table.

.…Fourth Year….

Fredrich Lestrange and Scorpius Malfoy were now both considered full Gryffindor's by the time they were second years. Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Fredrich Lestrange, and Scorpius Malfoy became best friends, Albus and Rose even gave them a group name: the New Marauders.

**This is the first chapter, if you guys have any idea's for latter chapters, let me know**


	2. Ch:2 the library

_**I do not own the world of Harry Potter. **_

Before Fredrich Lestrange and Scorpius Malfoy entered their fourth year at Hogwarts, James Potter and his cousin Fred Weasley played a lot of jokes on the pair and in return Fredrich and Scorpius along with Albus and Rose played jokes at James and Fred. The jokes were the worst during their first year, especially for Fredrich. A lot of people knew about his parents, knew what they were like, and knew what they did. All of that information about his parents where on his shoulders, and many people did not talk to him because of it. He often wished that people do not suspect him of being like his infamous mother and father just because of his last name. As for Scorpius, he knew his family had changed after the second Wizard War. He knew his father and mother were good people just getting by. A lot more people out of the Slytherin circle would actually talk to him. As for his grandparents, old habits die hard, but he gives them the credit for turning themselves around. After the sorting ceremony, both cousins received odd glances from the rest of the Gryffindor's but neither cared of what the others thought. They at least had two friends that knew almost every Gryffindor which helped them gain a few smiles by the first weeks end. Before their first year ended Fredrich and Scorpius were on friendly terms with almost all the Gryffindors. It took another year for James and Fred to trust the pair. As for Harry Potter and Hermione Weasley (nee Granger) it took up until Christmas, but for Ginny and Ron another year or two.

…Library…

Fredrich and Rose were seated at a table in the library, both sat across from each other. Scorpius was looking around and so was Albus. It was the end of the first week and already a good bit of homework was given out. Luckily the two already had finished theirs. For Albus and Scorpius, neither has finished their homework. Although Albus and Scorpius had not finished their homework yet, they atleast got two more subjects to finish: Potions and Transfiguration. Between the four friends Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) is their best subject, and the rest of subjects all vary between the four. Albus and Scorpius walked up to the table each holding a book, and they took a seat.

"Only one book? Seriously?" Rose asked looking at the book the two brought over.

"Yeah Rosie, that is all we need" Albus stated taking out a parchment and quill out of his bag. "You see, I got one book and Scorp got one book, each from the subject we need, that way we don't have to go looking for another book."

Rose and Fredrich looked at each other and then back to Scorpius and Albus.

"As good as a plan as that is, but you both have a Potions book not one of each," Fredrich said. Albus looked at the book; it was indeed a potions book. Scorpius looked at his own book: also a potions book.

"I got the right one, Albus, you were the one who was supposed to get the one for Transfiguration" Scorpius said pointing at Albus.

"No I wasn't, you were," Albus said in a whisper, preparing to argue.

"Oh both of you shut up" Fredrich said shushing the two from arguing in the library. "We do not want a repeat of last year. Especially if you two still want to play Quidditch" That made Albus and Scorpius be quiet, and the two stared at each other, neither blinking. Fredrich shook his head at their arrogance and continued reading the book in front of him.

"Yes I won and you blinked, ha-ha" Albus said smiling as Scorpius stared at him. Albus loved winning when he and Scorpius argue.

"You two twiddle dums are still doing eye stare matches?" Rose asked with a questioning look on her face. "How immature can you two get?"

"Yes Rosie as a matter of fact we are still doing them," Scorpius said proudly "and I am hurt that you call us immature." Albus and Fredrich snickered at Scorpius's response, as he acted like he was hurt from her words.

"Oh shut it boys," Rose said with a smile, as she shoved Scorpius's shoulder.

"Do I have to make you four leave my library?" the librarian, Madame Pince asked, hands on her hips, and looking down at the four students with a stern look. Her aging looks gave her a grimacing angry look. A look that could make you think twice before arguing back at her. Nor did her reputation of causing every library book on all the shelves to come at you if you angered her, causing paper cuts and bruises the size of a quaffle on your skin. The worst part was that they were enchanted so no spell or potion could make the cuts or bruises go away, not even the nurse, Madame Pomfrey. There was even a rumor around Hogwarts that the two women made a certain agreement but no one knows for sure since Madame Pomfrey knows the difference between a student who was beaten by the librarian and a Quidditch match injury.

"No Madame Pince" the four friends said at the same time. She looked at the four students sternly, causing Albus and Rose to gulp loudly and the library's comfortable temperature dropped ten degrees. Causing the four to shiver as the librarian walked away from them.

"How does she do that?" Scorpius asked, looking at the librarian. "I mean, how does she sneak up on us like that, it isnt natural or human to move that fast…. Or that silent."

"Maybe she is a vampire, it all makes since." Albus said, "think about it, she moves _extremely_ fast, her part of the library is always dark, and she is nearly what….? Two hundred years old?"

"That's ridiculous," Fredrich said, "you left out the important part: she never eats and has super hearing."

Scorpius, Albus, and Fredrich snickered, trying their best from laughing too loud so that the librarian Madame Pince won't hear them. Rose looked at the three boys. She shook her head, scooting away a few inches from them.

"Why do I hang out with you three?" She asked.

"Because I am your cousin" Albus said sitting up straight, like that is the answer to everything. "And them because they are…"

"…Charming, devilishly handsome…" Scorpius added secondly

"…Smart, and cunning." Fredrich added lastly

"Besides Rosie, what would you do without the three of us" Albus said.

Rose shook her head, as she questioned why she spent her time with three fourteen year old males. One was a cousin which was a given, but the other two she questioned mentally.

…Ravenclaw girls dormitory…

Rose Weasley was sitting on her bed, her Transfiguration book was on her lap. She flipped through the pages, until she found what she was looking for: transfiguring parchment into animals. She remembered her mother talking about the spell once or twice, that the animal can do whatever you wanted it too with a spell. She even recalled that her mother set the birds on her father when her parents where sixth years. Rose tried reading the passage but something distracted her in the back of her brain. Was it homework? No, it could not be that. Could it be the fact that two of her best friends were children of Death Eaters? Maybe that is it.

Rose remembered how her parents reacted to a letter she sent home on the first day. Her mother was more reluctant than her father was, but she could tell her mother was weary but her letter. Her father wanted her and Albus to dump the two Slytherin spawn and not talk to them anymore or she, would be cut from her fathers will. Luckily her mother turned her father around in a few months or to so that Rose was still being on the will. From what Albus said, his parent's reaction was the same, except that Aunt Ginny or Uncle did not threaten to cut him off the will. As for her cousins, it was James and Fred that were the worst. She could still hear the laughter from the Great Hall when James and Fred pranked Fredrich and Scorpius infront of everyone on the first of day. She had to admit though that Fredrich and Scorpius got the two pranksters good the next day. If she remembered correctly, Fredrich, Scorpius, Albus and her put a product from Weasley Wheezes on James and Fred's food, where the two had perfectly applied make that does not come off for a week, and luckily enough the product was a test package so no one else the antidote. The entire school talked about it for days, even weeks on how James Potter and Fred Weasley had perfectly applied make up.

It was the first prank that got the four into calling themselves the New Marauders. Well it was more of Albus's idea than everyone else. The first problem with the name was that Rose hardly doubted that Scorpius or Fredrich were werewolves. Rose did not mind werewolves, they are human just like her, and neither of her two friends showed any signs that they were werewolves. Secondly, none of them knew how to become Animagi in the first place. Rose knew that it could be done but it was dangerous and advance magic turning you into an animal. She knew that you could die or risk harming yourself in the process. It was one thing to grow a tail but making it go back into your body was a different matter. Rose did not like the favor of those odds, that you could die or the changes you made could become permanent damage. Thirdly, making a magical map would be hard as well but that would be easier than becoming an Animagi in her opinion, especially over the werewolf part.

Rose looked down at the book and she closed with a soft thud and she put it into her bag. She turned off the candle by her bed and went to sleep after a few minutes of lying down.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not and never will own the world of Harry Potter. That is the talented JK Rowling. **

Fredrich stared at his reflection in the fourth year boys dorm bathroom mirror; the bathroom was empty except for him and his cousin Scorpius. Fredrich's eyes glared at the pimple on his cheek. He was amazed that even wizards get them, not just muggles. He glared at the pimple; luckily it was only Saturday and he did not have to go to classes with it. The two were dressed in casual clothes, jeans and a t-shirt.

"Look mate, you're not the first to get a zit on your face, I had a few myself, although I will appreciate it a lot if you do not mention that." Scorpius said clapping a hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"I know Scorp but it's still embarrassing," Fredrich said. "I know there is a spell to get rid of it but… oh hell I forgot the damn incantation."

"Don't worry mate, I know the spell like the back of my hand, besides, my dad taught me it" Scorpius said bringing out his wand from his jeans pocket. Fredrich looked at the wand that is now pointed at his face.

"I think I will get rid of it the old fashioned way," Fredrich said, his heart began racing as the wand was still pointed in his face, that his cousin has not yet lowered.

"Don't be silly, I performed the spell on me loads of times," Scorpius said.

"That's an extra piece to the puzzle, now I know how you lost a few brain cells."

Scorpius lowered his wand and glared at his cousin, the wand was now pointed at Fredrich's chest.

"Then allow me to do get rid of the zit that can name its own country," Scorpius said, he raised his wand again pointing at the zit. "Besides no cousin of mine is going out in public with that."

"Fine," Fredrich said as Scorpius smiled devilishly.

"Ziphelus" Scorpius said, he swished and flicked his wand and a teal colored light came from the wand's tip. Fredrich felt his body thrust backward, his back pressed against the sink as the light nearly blinded him. The teal light disappeared and Fredrich put his hand over his check. Scorpius smiled, putting his wand in his pocket as Fredrich turned around to the mirror, and the zit was no longer there on his check. He turned back around, facing his cousin.

"Wow, you were actually right," Fredrich said.

"Aw thank you Fredrich," Scorpius said. "I knew you would appreciate my talents one day."

"What talent?" Fredrich asked as he walked out the bathroom, followed by Scoprius who glared at him from behind. Albus was seated on his bed fully dressed and his hair looked like he just got up.

"What were you two doing in there?" Albus asked standing up, and he walked towards his two friends.

"Getting rid of a zit," Scorpius said.

"Aw you have been getting them a lot lately, you used the spell I taught you?" Albus asked. Fredrich looked at Scorpius.

"A spell your dad taught you?" Fredrich asked. The two friends then looked at Scorpius.

"What? It doesn't matter who taught me the spell, just as long as I learned it. That's the important part right?" Scorpius said. The trio walked down to the common room, and they walked out the portrait hole.

"Man I'm starving, I hope there still serving breakfast," Albus said, his stomach began to growl as he thought of the food that was in the Great Hall. "Quidditch practice is today around eleven, so we got to hurry and eat Scorp." The three students made their way down to the Great Hall, and upon entry, Albus could smell the aroma of the food. His eyes lit up as he made a beeline to the Gryffindor table. Scorpius and Fredrich sat on either side of Albus, who was pilling his plate full of scrambled eggs and sausages.

"Stuffing your face again little brother?" James asked, with a smirk, he was standing right behind Albus. Albus looked behind him and saw James with their cousin Fred. He swallowed the food in his mouth.

"No, but I was wondering if you wanted the left overs," Albus said, the smirk on James's face was still there.

"Very clever Al and you are wrong by the way because I have already eaten, but I did want to know if you wanted your dog bowl." James said. Albus glared at his brother. "You do remember that Quidditch practice is today right?"

"Yeah I remember," Albus said.

"Good, I'll see you on the field then," James said as he walked away from the trio.

"Who do you think the captain is?" Scorpius asked calmly. Albus took another mouthful of eggs.

"Don't know, just as long as it is not Ian McKendric." Albus said. "You sure your not going to try out this year Fred?"

"I'm pretty sure," Fredrich said.

"Remind us again, why are you not trying out for the team?" Albus asked, Fredrich just shrugged his shoulders as his answer.

"Come on mate you can tell us," Scorpius said biting into an egg.

"I just don't wasn't to" fredrich said, agitation was in his voice.

"Oh come on Fredrich, it's not like we're going to tell the whole bloody school" Scopius said, "Right Albus?"

"Exactly," Albus said, as the two looked at Fredrich said.

"NO, why can't you two just drop it?" Fredrich said as he got up from the table and walked out of the Great Hall entrance. Scorpius and Albus looked at each other, both felt confused. At that moment, Rose sat down where Fredrich was seated no more than a few seconds ago.

"Hey Al, hey Scorp, did I just see Fredrich leave?" She asked.

"Yeah, that was him" Albus said.

"He left to go to try outs? I mean he never mentioned it to me," Rose said.

"Not exactly, he just… stormed off," Scorpius said. "He has been acting weird since he visited his parents in Azkaban."

…the Quidditch field 11 in the morning…

Fredrich walked up the stands and he took a seat. Other Gryffindor students that he recognized that were not trying out were in the stands. The pitch had over thirty to thirty five students trying out for every position all together. The captain was Ian McKendric, a Beater and a sixth year. Like every year for the past five years (from what James Potter has told them), the captain holds try outs for every position, but normally the same players if they haven't graduated or quit the team get the same position. That is the case until someone better comes to try out. He looked out at the pitch, he spotted the three Potters: James, Albus, and Lily. Scorpius also stood out, namely from the fact that he was the only male Gryffindor with that color of platinum blond hair or also known as: Malfoy blond. Out of the Potters, Abus was a Seeker, Lily was a Chaser, and James was a Chaser. Scorpius was a Chaser. The other Beater on the team was Fred Weasley. Then another seven that the Captain chose were backups. Last year, Fredrich was the keeper and he was pretty good, now he was sitting out by choice. The stands where Fredrich sat were filled with fewer than twenty students, including Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, with a few Hufflepuffs. Try outs was where any students from all houses could see the potential new players. The sky was blue and white clouds were above them, with the sun shining down. Rose Weasley saw Fredrich on the third row of seats, and she made her way to him.

"Hey Fredrich," Rose said sitting next to him. He looked over at her, and half smiled at her.

"Hey Rose," he said.

"Do you think Al and Scorpius will get on the team?" she asked.

"Hard to say, but I think so," he said.

Fredrich and Rose saw the players on the pitch rose to the air, a group of three held a Quaffle and one student was by the hoops. Among the ones at the Quaffle was Scorpius, lily and James.

"GO SCORPIUS!" Rose shouted as he passed the Quaffle to Lily, who passed it back to Scorpus, and he threw the Quaffle at the hoop, and the Keeper missed again and again, sending the ball through the hoop. If that was a real match, that Keeper just gave the other team thirty points freely.

"Wow that guy sucks," Fredrich said of the Keeper.

"Sucks?" Rose asked, "He really sucks, and that is an understatement."

"Ouch," Fredrich said, "you sure can make a guy's ego feel like crap."

"I didn't mean you," Rose said to him. "I meant the Keeper."

"I know that but still," he said.

"Then why not go down there and try out?" she asked, to Fredrich the question was hard. In a way he wanted to, but in another way he didn't want to.

"No," he said firmly.

Rose left the question at that, she had a feeling that he did no want to talk about it. The try outs lasted until two in the afternoon, and the captain released all the students. Rose and Fredrich met Albus and Scorpius outside the front doors after try outs, and both seemed tired when they came out.

"Rough try outs?" Rose asked. Albus just nodded.

"Yeah it was rough but nothing we can't handle" Scorpius said nodding clapping Albus on the shoulder. Rose rolled her eyes at Scorpius's response.

"We better get to Hagrid's or we'll be late," Albus said, as he started walking down the slope where Hagrid's hut sat. Smoke was coming out the chimney and the four knew that his famous rock cakes were being made. Albus reached the front door and knocked. Hagrid just returned the day before on a mission for Hogwarts, and his return was after two weeks Hogwarts started it first term.

"Hello?" Hagrid's voice came from behind the door.  
"It's just us Hagrid" Albus said, the door swung open and Hagrids figure was in the cabin, as they walked in, and Hagrid shut the door.

"Sorry I coulnt request ya fer tea earlier but I just got back myself." Hagrid said. "How is school treatin' ya so far?"

"It's great Hagrid, but where have you been?" Rose asked.

"Stuf ya know for my classes. The headmistress' gave me permission to teach 'bout it" he said.

"Hagrid what kind of stuff you going to teach?" Albus asked, he hoped that whatever it was did not involve public safety.

"Don' worry 'bout it Al, its fer my fifth years class." Hagrid said, and immediately the heartbeat of four fourth years began to beat steadier.

"How are ya Fredrich? Scorpius?" Hagrid said, his eyes glinted from the light. Before Fredrichs and Scorpius's first year ended, Hagrid did not like neither of the two boys, and for good reason to. Fredrich's mother and father nearly killed him a few times before and during the Great Wizard war of '97. If not for Giant blood, he would have been dead at their hands. Scorpius's father, Draco Malfoy held a grudge during all of his school year and so did Lucius Malfoy. It took him a while to get used to both Fredrich Lestrange and Scorpius Malfoy. Not just because they were spawn of Slytherins but because of their families. Now Hagrid likes the two.

"Pretty great thanks" Fredrich said as he smiled at Hagrid.

"Yeah im doing great Hagrid," Scorpius said.

"Good, good" Hagrid said, "ya four havn gotten no detention yet right?"

"Not yet" Albus saids "although we came close in the library last week."

"Aw Madam' Pince" Hagrid said. "What ya four do in there this time? Wait don' tell me, if you lot are like anything like yer parents than I know what it is."

"But it's so fun to talk about." Albus said. Hagrid ignored Albus's remark.

The three remained at Hagrids until the sun was about set. They came out of Hagrid's hut and walked up towards the castle. Fredrick stopped a few feet by the door.

"You guys go ahead," he said,

"Why?" Albus asked,

"Just go alright, I will be up at the castle before you know it" Fredrich said, as his three friends watched him enter Hagrids hut.

"What was that about?" Albus said,

"I do not know Al," Scorpius said, "come on, before we get in trouble by Professor Longbottom."

Rose and Albus nodded as they walked up to the castle.

…. Hogwarts Castle dinner time….

Albus, Rose, and Scorpius were at the Gryffindor table, a spot by Rose was clear for Fredrich.

"He should have been here by now," Albus said, looking at the teachers table, Hagrid and Fredrich were not back yet. "I know Hagrid can talk but he does not keep us out past sun set. Unless it is detention but Fredrich does not have detention… right Rose?"

"Not that I can recall," Rose said, she agreed with Albus, both of them should have been back by now. At that exact moment, Fredrich and Hagrid entered the Great Hall, and Fredrich took his seat by Rose as Hagrid went to the teachers table.

"Where were you?" Albus asked as soon as Fredrich sat down. Fredrich ignored the question as he put food on his plate.

"Seriously Fredrich where were you?" Scorpius asked.

"I'm here right?" Fredrich asked, his friends nodded, "then drop it, alright?"

"What happened back there?" Rose asked, and she could of thought that she heard a low, soft growl come from Fredrich. She raised an eye brow at the noise, she never in her four years of knowing Fredrich Lestrange heard him make that kind of sound.

"Does it really matter what happened?" he asked, "I just had to ask Hagrid something ok?"

"Fredrich, are you ok?" Rose asked him.

"Yeah Rosie I am one hundred percent in tip top shape," he said. Albus looked at Scorpius, as the two shook off Fredrich's weird behavior.

**AN: I went on ahead and used the werewolf idea; I will leave the poll up if anyone wants to vote. You can choose either a werewolf or vampire. I will add how he became a werewolf latter in chapter four.**

**Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up, took me a while to write and my computer somehow got a virus and messed up my computer so it took a while to actually fix. **

**If you find any words or phrases that do not make since or sound right let me know and I will try to fix it soon as possible. **


End file.
